bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Epilogue
Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, 20 A.P. Eleanor rang the bell, and at first, nothing happened. She sighed, and went back to the bed. She laid down, and then she heard the sound. It was the chime of another bell, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She heard a whoosing sound and saw a blue light. A figure emerged from the blue light. He was a man in black Church attire. He had a Church Pick and a Hunter Pistol. But most importantly, he was wearing a Beak Mask. Eleanor looked at the man with tears in her eyes and the man looked at her and said, "Eleanor?" She leaped out of the bed and hugged her father, who laughed and hugged her back. Doctor Plague let her go and said, "Stand back, let me look at you." Eleanor stepped back and did a twirl and Plague nodded approvingly. He said, "I must have raised you well in this dimension." Eleanor paused, then said, "You didn't father. You're dead in this dimension. James raised me. Along with Van Helsing." Plague took off his mask and said, "That's strange. In my dimension, James sacrificed himself to stop the Moon Presence. Van Helsing was a cheating bastard, and Harold Jenkins was a wanted criminal." Eleanor replied with, "Nobody's heard from Harold Jenkins in 20 years." Jack nodded and said, "Odd. Very odd. What have I done in this dimension?" Eleanor perked up and said, "Well, you changed Yharnam, you stopped James the Ripper, you made a name for yourself, and then you sacrificied yourself to destroy the Moon Presence." Jack nodded and said, "Well, in my dimension, you're dead. You were killed by Legion. Amelia was traumatized and so was I. I'm so glad to know that you grow into a strong young woman in at least one dimension." Then, Van Helsing burst into the room, swinging a hot poker. "I heard someone in here! Stay away from my step-niece!" He then saw Jack in the room and he said, "Oh. Hello Jack. Sorry for that, I'll be off." He started walking away, then he paused and said, "Wait just a bloody moment! You're supposed to be dead. Well shite!" Jack picked up Eleanor's Beckoning Bell and he said, "It must have been this bell that resonated with the smaller bell I rang." Van Helsing looked at the bell with nervous eyes and asked Eleanor, "Where did you get that?" Eleanor was about to tell Van Helsing, then she saw Mensis appear. He put his finger to where his lips would be, and Eleanor decided to trust him. She said, "I don't exactly remember." Van Helsing hesitated, then nodded and walked away with the bell. In his Inner Sanctum, Mensis breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't let anyone know where Eleanor had gotten that Beckoning Bell from. He would appear when the time was right. For now, he would take his time. After all, he had plenty of that. He imagined himself ruling Yharnam, and he smiled. Then, he imagined Eleanor by his side, and he sighed. "She will be mine," Mensis said to no one in particular, "She will be mine or she will burn with the rest of them." He then sat on his throne, and started reading a book. He paused, then looked at the title, "How to Pick Up Fair Maidens." He shrugged, then kept reading it. Van Helsing sat in his room, and he stared at the Bell in his hands. He was thinking about the days of old, and how he had lost so much. One of the Ghost Widows came into his room and said, "Helsing, are you quite all right?" Van Helsing started and said, "Oh yes. Thank you for asking Bella. Yes, I'm quite alright." Bella looked at him, then nodded and drifted away. Van Helsing looked at the Bell, and thought about giving it a ring. But then he decided not to. He knew that the Bell could provide what one wanted most, but it was only temporary. He had seen good men and women go mad as they rang the bell to see their lost loved ones and friends. They rang it until they had run out of Insight, but then they turned into something else. He threw the Bell into the giant fireplace in his room and watched as it melted. Soon, his whole charade would have to end. But until then, he was still Van Helsing. Category:Blog posts